


Bycie drugim (albo problemy z językiem angielskim)

by Hiorin



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Raw Air, po Oslo, pre-BDSM, sezon 2018/2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: Kamil nie jest zadowolony z drugiego miejsca w Pucharze Świata. Ryoyu wciąż ma problem z mówieniem po angielsku. Życie nie jest takie złe, na jakie wygląda, jeśli umie się znaleźć lekarstwo.





	Bycie drugim (albo problemy z językiem angielskim)

— To nie jest mój sezon — warknął Kamil sam do siebie, już po udzieleniu kilku wywiadów, w których po raz kolejny musiał przyznać się do błędu na progu i po odprawie, na której trener nie był pod wrażeniem jego wyjaśnień.  
Mimo to, nie mógł mówić, że sezon jest zły, bo to nie byłaby prawda. A jednak, kiedy jesteś przyzwyczajony do wygrywania, kiedy rok wcześniej zgarnąłeś niemal wszystko, co się dało… W chwilach takich jak ta, pojawia się pieprzony niedosyt. Bo co z tego, że w Pucharze Świata był drugi, skoro do Ryoyu miał tak ogromną stratę, że musiałby faceta chyba zabić, żeby w ogóle mieć jakieś szanse na pierwsze miejsce. Zaśmiał się gorzko, bo przy jego obecnej formie, która do najstabilniejszych nie należała, podejrzewał, że nawet śmierć Japończyka nie zagwarantowałaby mu remisu, bo od jednego z dziennikarzy dowiedział się, że w tej chwili dzieli ich dokładnie pięćset punktów. Różnica między nimi już wcześniej była ogromna, a po dzisiejszym konkursie tylko się powiększyła. Nawet jeśli dzieciak nie stanął w Oslo na podium, to był o wiele lepszy od niego. Podejrzewał, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to skończy sezon na trzecim miejscu, bo jeszcze Kraft pokazywał się z coraz lepszej strony i właściwie wszystko mogło się zdarzyć. Przynajmniej Johansson miał za dużą stratę, żeby myśleć o nim, jak o realnym zagrożeniu. O zagrożeniu w Pucharze, bo na razie wszystko wskazywało na to, że wygra Raw Air.  
— Przynajmniej nie cholerny Kobayashi — mruknął, niosąc sprzęt i irytując się coraz bardziej.  
Zajął dzisiaj trzynaste miejsce i nawet jeżeli był najlepszym z Polaków, to nie poprawiło mu humoru w najmniejszym stopniu. Trzynaste miejsce to było dno. Gdyby to chociaż była dziesiątka, może nie czułby się aż tak fatalnie...  
Zostawił wszystko w depozycie, wiedząc, że sztab zajmie się dostarczeniem tego później na lotnisko. Oni mieli trzy godziny na regenerację w hotelu, więc zamierzał skorzystać z tego czasu i nie myśleć o niczym. Nie bardzo chciał też z kimkolwiek rozmawiać, więc uciekł, kiedy tylko usłyszał rozbawione głosy Dawida i Kuby. Serio, nie było się z czego cieszyć, ale nie bardzo chciał się też wdawać z nimi w kłótnie na ten temat. Wczoraj spieprzył sprawę i przez niego przegrali, ale w swojej karierze ratował drużynie tyłki tyle razy, że nie bardzo mogli mieć do niego teraz pretensje. Fakt, że Horngacher wciąż się nie określił, też działał mu na nerwy. Nie znosił sytuacji, w których nie miał nad wszystkim kontroli, a w tym roku zbyt dużo rzeczy wymykało się z jego rąk.  
Wjechał windą na piętro, które dzielili z Japończykami i jęknął cicho, kiedy usłyszał miękki głos Ryoyu, który właśnie rozmawiał przez telefon. Naprawdę nie chciał go teraz oglądać, ale mimo wszystko wolał tego dzieciaka, niż jego brata, który chodził zawsze z głową zadartą tak wysoko, jakby to on był gwiazdą tegorocznego sezonu. Minął go, nawet nie podnosząc do góry głowy, nie chcąc widzieć zadowolenia na jego twarzy. Nie był pewien, czy dzisiaj by to zniósł.  
— Nie pogratulujesz mi? — Usłyszał ciche słowa, wypowiedziane, jak zwykle, łamaną angielszczyzną.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten chłopak jeszcze cztery miesiące temu nie potrafił powiedzieć po angielsku nic więcej poza dziękuję.  
— Pogratulowałem Johanssonowi, Kraftowi i Peterowi — odparł równie cicho, przesuwając kartą po elektronicznym zamku w drzwiach.  
— Peterowi, co? — zakpił, ale nie powiedział na ten temat nic więcej. — Zdobyłem Kryształową Kulę — dodał.  
Kamil zacisnął dłonie w pięści i miał ochotę zawyć. Wiedział, że Ryoyu nie kłamał, ale w takim razie stracił nawet matematyczne szanse na cokolwiek. I niby był z tym pogodzony... Nie, on po prostu wiedział, że ten sezon nie jest jego, a jednak teraz, na pięć konkursów przed końcem... To po prostu było niesprawiedliwe.  
— Och, nie wiedziałeś? — zapytał słodko dzieciak i nawet, jeśli mówiłby w swoim ojczystym języku, Kamil zrozumiałby intencje tych słów przez cholerny samozachwyt, który z niego bił.  
— Gratuluję — wycedził przez zęby i otworzył drzwi. Miał dość dzisiejszego dnia.  
— Daj spokój — burknął chłopak, wcale nie zmieniając tonu głosu. — Jestem najlepszy. Starzy mistrzowie muszą odejść. Musicie pochylić głowy przede mną, przed młodym skoczkiem, który dokopał wam wszystkim — mówił radośnie, coraz mniej skupiając się na języku, którego wciąż dobrze nie opanował, a coraz bardziej na emocjach, które musiały go zalewać. — Jesteś nikim — dodał miękko, zupełnie nieświadomy, że pomylił słowa i zamiast wyrazić swój podziw dla jego ubiegłorocznych osiągnięć, właśnie go obraził.  
Te słowa zresztą przelały czarę goryczy, bo Kamil właśnie tak się czuł od kilku miesięcy. Czuł się nikim, bo cholerny szczyl, który pojawił się znikąd, wygrywał wszystko, co się dało w tym sezonie. Odwrócił się do niego w ułamku sekundy, łapiąc go za przód koszulki i ciągnąc w swoją stronę, a następnie wciągając go do swojego pokoju. Miał ochotę uderzyć go tak bardzo mocno...  
— Co ty robisz? — zapytał chłopak na wydechu, czując palce starszego skoczka zaciskające się na swoim gardle. — Kamil... — szepnął błagalnie, z cholernym akcentem, przez który jego imię brzmiało mniej swojsko i mniej zwyczajnie.  
Kamila jednak uderzyło to, że nie próbował się wyrywać. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale nie przerażonego. Na pewno trochę się obawiał, akurat to łatwo było dostrzec w jego spojrzeniu, które jednak wciąż było skupione na nim, jakby Ryoyu czekał na jego kolejny ruch. Może na jego decyzję, Kamil nie był pewien.  
Zastanowił się nad tym chwilę, przyglądając się dłużej jego twarzy. Oczom, które wydawały się tak bardzo ufne. Zagryzł wargę i zwiększył nacisk na gardło Ryoyu, słysząc jak ten zaczyna oddychać z większym trudem, łapiąc spazmatyczne wdechy. Nadal jednak nie próbował się odsuwać, czy wyrywać i to było jedynym potwierdzeniem, którego Kamil potrzebował. A gdyby miał jakieś wątpliwości, wypukłość, która pojawiła się w spodniach dzieciaka, rozwiałaby je od razu.  
— Nie jestem fanem duszenia — mruknął, odsuwając się od Japończyka i nie dodając: "na pierwszej randce", mimo że te słowa cisnęły mu się na usta. — Możesz teraz wyjść lub zostać — mówił dalej, starając się używać jak najprostszego języka, żeby dzieciak na pewno go zrozumiał. — Nie zrobimy nic nadzwyczajnego dopóki trwa sezon...  
— Już i tak wygrałem — wtrącił Ryoyu, po czym chyba zorientował się, że to nie był najlepszy pomysł, bo cofnął się pod ścianę, jakby obawiał się kary za te słowa.  
A Kamil nie chciał go karać za słowa, które były prawdą. To byłoby głupie. Mógłby go ukarać za odezwanie się teraz, ale jeszcze nawet nie ustalili zasad. Chłopak jednak pierwszy raz wyglądał na przestraszonego i to mu się nie podobało. Nie chciał takiej zależności, nie na tym poziomie. Najlepiej nigdy. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby jego partner się go bał; miał czerpać przyjemność z tego co robią, a nie obawiać się odezwać. Westchnął więc cicho i zrobił krok w stronę chłopaka, ale uderzyło go to, że nawet się nie znają, więc on mu nie zaufa tak po prostu.  
— Tylko wanilia. Do końca sezonu nic poza wanilią — powiedział w końcu Kamil, podchodząc do niego bardzo blisko i kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. Pozwolił mu przywyknąć do swojej obecności, do swojego dotyku, kiedy w końcu pochylił się nad nim i złożył kilka pocałunków na jego ustach. — Nie wiem, kto sprawił, że się boisz, ale ja nigdy nie zrobię ci krzywdy — obiecał.  
Nie spodobał mu się szok, który dostrzegł na twarzy Ryoyu, bo oznaczał, że miał rację.  
— Jeżeli się boisz, to nie jest relacja, która jest dla ciebie dobra — dodał. — W każdej chwili możesz powiedzieć nie i możesz wyjść, jeśli tylko zechcesz.  
Chłopak wcale nie wygląda, jakby przyjął to do wiadomości, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Kamil nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził i nigdy nie pozwoliłby, żeby jego partner się go bał. Nawet jednonocny; a z tym młodym mężczyzną zamierza spędzić o wiele więcej czasu. I Ryoyu mógł mieć fenomenalny sezon, ale jeśli odda mu swoje ciało w sposób, który Kamil lubi, może nawet będzie w stanie przeboleć tegoroczną porażkę.  
— Zdejmij koszulę — prosi, po raz kolejny odsuwając się o krok i zauważa błysk zaskoczenia w oczach chłopaka. A chwilę później podniecenia, kiedy sens tych słów najwyraźniej do niego dociera, bo górna część jego garderoby spada na podłogę w ułamku sekundy.  
— Dobrze — mruczy, wyciągając dłoń i przesuwając nią po klatce piersiowej Japończyka.  
Cichy jęk, który słyszy jest najlepszą muzyką i Kamil uśmiecha się do niego szeroko.  
Właśnie okazywało się, że to mogła być całkiem niezła końcówka sezonu, nawet jeśli nie w dosłownie sportowym sensie.


End file.
